Sibling Code
by The-Slayer-And-Key-Of-Dagon
Summary: This is really some half assed one shot of a hypothetical situation set in Series 4 where Emily ends up in some trouble with some jerks at school and Katie helps out with her ever so spitfire temper. Make up at the toilets, bloody noses, and threats is what it's all about. Sorry if it's kinda OOC. I've only recently watched Skins so it's a little off, but hey, read it anyway.


**A/N: Thought I'd write a story on the topic of bullying. Plus, I love those damn Fitch Twins so much and just had to write something with them. Also, I didn't want to make Emily that much of a pansy cause I think that she is a really string character, so she isn't going to just sit back and take it all.**

**Personally, I think Emily is a bit of a push over and stuff, but I think that she also has a lot of self-restraint (to certain extents of course, series 4 and the BBQ scene ring a bell? Or the Love Ball fight?). **

**Anyway, I tried to keep the Emily and Katie in character, but I'm not really sure how that turned out. Oh well! Just read it, okay!**

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she waited for her sister to meet her at the locker. They were suppose to walk to class together (Katie's idea by the way). Emily reluctantly agreed since Naomi was home sick, and she didn't want to walk alone.<p>

Emily had to admit though. Katie was getting better with her whole being gay. When she mentioned the fact that Naomi was sick from food poisoning that she got on their date, Katie only made a slight expression of disdain (probably more at the mention of Naomi rather than the date). Katie really started to accept who she was (sort of), and Emily was happy about that.

"Oi lezzer!" A mocking voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Emily turned around to see three girls from her History class standing a few feet away. Alison, the ring leader of the trio, was standing in front of her two sidekicks Lizzy and Mara. The group had been giving her trouble for the past few weeks since college started back up. It wasn't anything major. Just name calling and obnoxious comments. It was quiet annoying actually.

God, how she wished that Katie was there. If there's one thing her twin was good for, it was intimidating people.

"Did she leave your sorry ass?" Lizzy snickered, in an unattractive way Emily might add.

Emily didn't respond. She didn't want to waste her time on bigoted idiots. It must have annoyed the others girls, because next thing she knew, she was propelled forward, causing her to nearly knock over a trash can.

"She's talking to you dyke!" Alison screeched. "God! Campbell must be damaged to be with you!"

"Don't fucking talk about her that way!" Emily whirled around. Before she could even register what she was doing, she clenched her right hand into a fist and smashed it into Alison's nose. Many gasps and cheers emitted from the shocked bystanders. It shocked Emily as well. She was never one to start a fight, unless it was with her sister or her brother.

Something told her that she had made a grave mistake though. When Alison removed her hand from her nose, which was bleeding profusely, a deathly glare came across her face, causing Emily to gulp. Before she could even say a word, she was slammed into the lockers.

"_Fuck._"

* * *

><p>"<em>God! They need more mirrors in here!<em>" Katie thought as she, along with six other girls, tried to situate herself at the toilets.

"_You'd think that these chicks would realize that all that make up isn't going to cure the ugly!_"

"Guys!" A brunette girl who was just leaving squealed. "I think there's a fight going on!"

"Really?"

"Who?"

"Awesome!"

Many exclamations sounded throughout the room. Katie simply rolled her eyes. Now, she wasn't the type of person who passed up the opportunity to see a good fight, but honestly, she was to preoccupied with her make up to even give a shit. As she went to pull her eyeliner from her purse, the brunette girl continued to rambled on about it.

"I think it's that Fitch chick! They got her pinned up on the lockers!"

Her hand immediately stopped shuffling through the purse at the brunette's words.

_"Fuck eyeliner!_"

She pushed through the other girls and ran into the hallway. She saw that just a couple feet away from where she was standing that there was a growing crowd. She flew towards it, shoving her way through the mass of students.

"Fucking dyke!" She heard someone viciously snarl. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Katie felt her breathing pick up at the comment. She forcefully pushed people aside. When she managed to stumble her way to the front, her body went stiff at what she saw.

Emily was surrounded by three girls and was desperately squirming against the grip of one who she recognized as Alison Stirling. She was pressed face first against the lockers by Alison, whom of which Katie had now noticed had blood coming out her nose. Her sister was tightly pinned down by the back of her neck, and even though Emily wasn't looking right at her, Katie could tell that she was scared by the increasingly frantic expression in her eyes.

"Oi!" Katie bellowed, startling the three girls and the crowd. She stormed towards them. "Get the fuck off her!"

"Bac-" A quick blow to the cheek cut off whatever Lizzy was going to say.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Alison shouted, letting go of Emily. She stomped over to Katie and tried to size her up but was met with her shirt collar being grabbed and her back being shoved into the locker.

"Who the fuck am I? I'm Katie fucking Fitch!"** (A/N: I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.)** She growled, leaning in close. "And unless you want me to beat the shit out of you, I would leave my sister alone! Got it bitch?"

Alison quickly nodded her head. It was clear to Katie that she was scared shitless. After a moment, she released her, shoving her towards the other two girls.

"Same for all of you!" Katie gestured at the crowd, who was now standing quietly. "Now scram!"

Everyone quickly dissipated, leaving the two sisters alone in the hallway.

"You okay?" Katie asked, genuine concern flashing through her eyes. It was strange seeing Katie look at her this way. It rarely happened.

"Shaken but fine." Emily murmured while rubbing her neck. Katie gave a small smile before grinning wickedly.

"Did you do that to her nose?" Katie knew that it probably wasn't the most important thing to ask about at the moment, but damn, she was impressed and shocked. Emily wasn't one to go punching people in the face that often.

"Yeah. She said some things I didn't like." Emily didn't elaborate on what the things were, mostly because she could tell that her sister had an idea of what they were by the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Thanks." Emily murmured a few seconds later.

"What was that?" Katie teased. "Did you actually say thank you?"

"And you ruined it." Emily said, a silly smile on her face.

"Whatever!" Katie waved her right hand dismissively before looping her arm through her sister's arm. "Just remember, leave the fighting to me. It is a fact that I'm the best there is at, well, like everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was good. Sorry for any errors and stuff. <strong>

**SIDE NOTE! I PLAN TO POST SOME FINDING CARTER FICS (IF YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW, KAT'S THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THAT SHOW! YOU SHOULD FUCKING WATCH IT! IT'S GOOD!). I PROBABLY DO THAT AT THE END OF NEXT WEEK SO KEEP AN EYE OUT! **


End file.
